mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Bowser giga
Bowser giga 20:59, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Benvenuto Ciao Bowser giga, benvenuto su Super Mario Italia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:Bowser giga. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Bootanuki (Discussione) 20:36, mar 5, 2012 Benvenuto nella Super Mario Italia Wiki!! Prima di tutto, complimenti alle tue due prime pagina su questa wiki, sono proprio ben fatte! Poi, riguardo al diventare admin... devo prima consultarmi con Sonic98 per decidere, perchè non sono l'unico admin e non posso decidere da solo. Mi raccomando, fai un buon lavoro come nella tue prime due pagine! Bootanuki 15:17, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Se vuoi puoi votare la pagina che andrà in vetrina qui! Ricordati la firma, e nelle pagine metti bene la punteggiatura, ok? Bootanuki 17:18, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) il mio pc a volte da i numeri e anche se lo riavvio non mi fa caricare i file perchè ci mette troppo tempo... T_T non ti preoccupare appena posso ti do il nuovo logo, poi do a bootanuki il logo di questa wiki. chissà mi fanno amministratore... ma penso di no. a proposito: ti sarai chiesto perchè ti ho tolto come amministratore. ti dirò che nel caso della wiki essere amministratore non vuol dire vantarsi di avere una carica importante, solo perchè ti esce la scritta "amministratore" sul profilo, ma fare qualcosa che gli utenti normali non possono fare. io sono il fondatore della mia wiki, ma sono comunque amministratore: anche un altro amministratore mi può bannare. siccome non hai nulla da fare di importante nella wiki mia e comunque PER ORA non mi servono amministratori, ti ho tolto. in raltà e come se lo fossi: avrai lo stesso la carica di moderatore e di regolare la wiki, e se devi bloccare qualcuno me lo dici. se poi devi fare cose come modificare pagine bloccate o altro, io ti nomino permanentemente amministratore di nuovo. ah, non mi togliere come amministratore dalla tua wiki per almeno una settimana: scusa se non ho fatto così con te, ma devo sistemare alcune cose. poi ti dico. 21:20, mar 6, 2012 (UTC)dato24 Sinceramente non so come fare questa cosa di facebook, e comunque ho 14 anni. Bootanuki 19:23, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) Il messaggio di benvenuto è molto bello. Bootanuki 19:24, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) anche tu amministratore? senti, le linee guida esistono già. non ti voglio offendere, però la posso cancellare la tua pagina? e poi la vecchia mw non è stata riaperta. è sempre stata aperta ma abbandonata. presto si ricivilizzerà. ricordati dello spazio dopo il punto. 19:16, mar 8, 2012 (UTC)dato24 la pagina delle linee già esisteva è questa, non proccuparti puoi sempre compiare la pagina che hai creato metterci un redirect e metterla a quella che già esistere. Sonic98 19:38, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) veramente secondo me vanno bene, per ora non vedo problemi e incaso ci fossero le tolgo ma secondo me non c'è motivo di levarle e poi non c'è bisogna di crere discussioni su ogni pagina in caso di problemi (che alla fine sono un pò ingombranti). Cos'è il progetto Mario Party 9? Sonic98 20:16, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) se vuoi cambiare sfondo segli te l'immagine da mettere se proprio devo decidere selgo quella con mario su yoshi scatto. Sonic98 20:32, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Ve bene, prenderò delle immagini, però non so dove devo metterle. E poi, che cos'è questa nuova pagina che hai creato? Sono incuriosito. Bootanuki 18:22, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Bello il template: Vota! Io ho votato Yoshi! Bootanuki 19:19, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) emmm... sinceramente mi pare un pò squallido. Io penso sia un pò ingiusto chiedi agli alri admin cosa ne pensano ma per me mi sembra un pò brutto. --Sonic98 Nuovi Utenti Considerando che la wiki a bisogno di utenti e tipo tizio si è iscritto nella Mario parody wiki perchè non gli chiedi di venire qui? --Sonic98 Wiki Collaboro con tutte e due le wiki (anche questa da adesso) TipoTizio 14:58, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) ok hai ragione questi sono gli unici utenti che promuovo già da subito (domenico una volta sulla mia pagina di discussione ha detto che non riusciva a trovare la wiki su google) --Sonic98 15:38, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Grim è scomparso... TipoTizio 16:13, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Giusto, mi dispiace se ho messo tutti admin la prossima volta nominerò un utente admin solo in caso sia necessario. --Sonic98 17:08, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) #NON sono iscritto a facebooki #A che serve? #Se è una chat per me vabene già quella che abbiamo anche se insignificante #Se è per pubblicizzare la wiki va bene ma io non ci sarò perchè non voglio iscrivermi #Se proprio vuoi la chat chiedi un utente sulla Mario Wiki (nn mi ricordo il nome) come ha creata (se controlli nella cronologia è stata creata una pagina chiamata chat guarda lì) lo so che è brutta ma pui farla se vuoi una più bella #Se invece è per pubblicizzare creiamo un forum dove non serve usare l'e-mail #ho scritto un pò troppo (ma giusto un pò) --Sonic98 20:48, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Ti ho appena detto che NON HO FACEBOOK io NON avere facebooki decapì. --Sonic98 20:55, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) #NON URLARE #perchè devo farlo io? #Mi devi ancora dire a che serve e che la usiamo a fare se io non ho facebook --Sonic98 20:10, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) allora va bene, se me lo dicevi prima a cosa serviva sarebbe stato molto più facile. --Sonic98 20:19, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Sfondo per me va bene per le proposte vai qui. --Sonic98 13:33, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) il primo non ne ho idea il secondo significa.Questa pagina contiene spoiler. Sei sicuro di volerla leggere? No, non ancora Sì, perché no? --Sonic98 13:55, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Utenti abbiamo bisogno di utenti, dobbiamo trovare un modo per farci pubblicità. --Sonic98 13:57, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Esatto! Ho messo Mi Piace sulla pagina di Mariopedia! --BooTanuki 20:46, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) di facebook o della wiki? --BooTanuki 20:49, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Fatto. --BooTanuki 20:52, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) non mi dire che pure tu ora sei un drogato di feisbuk! io la detesto! 12:44, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) ... :-( secondo te? certo che no cosa te lo pensare? Lo hai bloccato? TipoTizio 17:02, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) ho trovato sulla mia wiki una pagina creata da un anonimo chiamata PARa GOnBA: che sia tornato Rospo? oppure è tipo tizio? a proposito: ti stava meglio l' avatar vecchio di questo di soud park, ma nn fa niente 13:48, apr 2, 2012 (UTC) Bè, io non sarei molto d'accordo, ma fai pure. Prima però chiedi conferma a Sonic98. --BooTanuki 18:53, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) bò! è sparito! ora vedo se... 07:42, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) per fortuna tenevo ancora l'immagine salvata sul PC. 08:37, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) Non si può cambiare il colore alla wiki? Marrone non mi piace e non vedo niente! --BooTanuki 19:32, apr 9, 2012 (UTC) si fai pure, ma come fai a conoscere l'islandese? --Sonic98 19:58, apr 9, 2012 (UTC) e quale sarebbe il contatto? --Sonic98 19:53, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) ma come si chiama la wiki? Se si chiama Mario STOP la sto cercando ma non la trovo. --Sonic98 20:02, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) no, non l'ho sentito ilterremoto perchè io abito vicino a milano il logo che mi hai chiesto come lo vuoi? *ti faccio la scritta centrata "Progetto Super Mario Italia Wiki" e poi a capo "UDW"? *ma cosa vuol dire UDW? *sullo sfondo ti metto immagini ti super mario e altri oggetti o il logo di smITwiki un pò modificato? *lo vuoi trasparente, con sfumature trasparenti (file .png) o a sfondo bianco (file .gif "schifoso", .jpg/jpeg)? *mi dici le dimensioni che le preimposto o lo modifichi tu dopo? 18:15, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) ok, però ora che mi hai risposto ho già cominciato a farlo: l'ho fatto con le dimensioni del logo di qui. sullo sfondo non ho messo un fungo (se vuoi te lo posso aggiungere) ma le gradazioni di colore come il logo di MP9 a rombi. l'unico problema è che la scritta del mio programma di grafica esce a dir poco schifosa. ora ti faccio una bozza e poi controlli se ti piace. 16:56, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) il fatto è che il testo è troppo lungo. se non ci sono limiti di dimensione, ora vedo. questa è solo una bozza. 17:35, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Icriviti su questo forum --Sonic98 19:12, apr 18, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Bowser Giga sono mago nero 098 ti volevo dire come faccio a mettere le pagine in categoria??? per una risposta scrivi sul mio blog. Qualcuno a canellato le sezione del forum e non so perchè per farlo funzionare un admin deve creare delle nuove sezioni come l'Off Topic in cui dentro mettere dei topic a piacimento. Sonic98 15:32, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) sulla nuova mario wiki le ultime modifiche risalgono a marzo... nessuno mi sblocca. neanche sul forum. a proposito: tu ce l'hai il 3DS? c'hai mario kart 7? se mi dai il tuo codice amico ci connettiamo! mi rifai amministratore? chi mi ha tolto? 18:45, mag 3, 2012 (UTC)